


Entrapment

by TeenyHetalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenyHetalian/pseuds/TeenyHetalian
Summary: Arthur woke up, dazed and disoriented, the world around him louder than he’d ever remembered it to be.
Relationships: Female America & England (Hetalia)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> A short lil thing.

Arthur woke up, dazed and disoriented, the world around him louder than he’d ever remembered it to be. Slowly, his vision cleared and he gasped when he took in the scenery around him.

He was laid out on the seat of his desk in his English classroom.

Yep, _laid_ out. Miniscule, barely an inch and a half in length.

He sat up slowly, wincing and covering his ears as a group of students thundered in the door. Fear suddenly gripped him- what would happen if he were to be discovered? But no one even spared him a glance as they walked by, the rumbles from their footsteps shaking the tiny Brit to his core.

His mouth dried up as he watched them pass, every movement overwhelming and loud. The _thud_ of their footsteps, the rustle of clothing, especially their voices; it all washed over him and left him almost paralysed.

Thank god they'd all picked a seat and stuck to it at the beginning of the year.

Everything quieted down once the class started, with the teacher noting Arthur’s ‘absence’ with mild surprise. He’d never missed a day of class, after all. Though she tried to then teach, it soon became apparent that there was a distraction in the back of the room.

“Amelia, quiet down.”

It stopped, for a few minutes.

“No talking back there.”

A few more minutes’ respite.

“Amelia, care to share with the class?”

Finally, the teacher had had enough.

“Alright, since you obviously can’t handle yourself back there, why don’t you sit in Arthur’s seat up here for the rest of class?”

Arthur’s stomach dropped, even more so at the rumbles that approached him from the back of the room.

Amelia Jones towered over the desk, an annoyed look on her face. She was curvy, and tall, and gorgeous, and wearing a skirt so short it left nothing to Arthur’s imagination at that angle. He quickly looked away, then back again when he realised he’d want to know how she would sit.

He darted up, running towards the front of the seat as she gripped the back of the chair and pushed it back. The force made him tumble and fall onto his back, and he didn’t have any time at all to move before she stepped in and sat down.

Her thighs slammed down around him, his body luckily in a spot where he was between them instead of under one. Still, Amelia was thick and so he really didn’t have any room at all to move. And her crotch…oh, her crotch was right there, just a few normal-sized inches from him.

He could _feel_ the heat it radiated, smell her musk, see the individual threads of the pink fabric of her underwear. Her skirt rested over the top of her thighs like a tent, but it was short enough that her ass made direct contact with the seat.

After staring at her crotch and clit for a moment – god, he could see it through the thin fabric – he looked away again, swallowing. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all, but it wasn’t the worst. As long as she stayed like this…

And just as he thought it, Amelia stood up a bit and scooted the chair closer to the desk, jostling Arthur around again. This time when she sat down Arthur was partially under her crotch. He gasped as she crushed his legs, but even though there was immense pressure on them and he couldn’t move them…they didn’t break or flatten.

She was on top of him up to his chest, with her clit bulging ever so softly through her underwear right above his head. He swallowed; the scent and heat was much stronger now. She shifted around on top of him, as if curiously, and he winced as his legs dug into the fabric of her underwear and occasionally pressed up between her outer flaps.

Her motions ground his legs into the chair, and occasionally if she rolled her crotch forward enough, her clit would press down into his face.

Then, her legs suddenly parted a bit and she slipped her hand between them to adjust her underwear around, one of her fingers pressing the top half of his torso into her sex as she did so.

Arthur struggled as much as he could but that only caused her to press him even further against her, and even rub him around a little bit. Her underwear felt damp against him, and it caused him to slide around a little bit underneath her fingertip.

Before he even knew what was happening, he’d slipped underneath the hem of her underwear and was pressed directly to her hot, soft sex. His legs were between her flaps again and his head smushed right up against the bottom of her clit.

He felt her groan softly around him and she shifted her hips around even more, smearing his body both against herself and against the seat. Her finger pressed down hard one last time, pushing him deeper against her before pulling away.

She pressed her thighs together instead, squeezing him tightly as she continued to shift and rock away. On the outside they were small, unnoticeable movements, but they were overwhelming to Arthur’s miniscule size.

Her clit pulsing against his face and him soon being soaked through with her slick didn’t help either. Each motion and squeeze from her left him gasping for what little air there was around him, and he was helpless to stop himself as he was tugged and pulled deeper within her slit.

And Amelia didn’t even notice. To her, she just became really horny and there happened to be _something_ on the seat, she didn’t really care what, that made her feel really good.

**Author's Note:**

> I could potentially continue this, if enough people show interest.


End file.
